Candy Hearts
by alena-chan
Summary: Who knew that candy hearts could mean so much...? RaeRob [For Amber Myst]


_**A/N: **This little story is entirely dedicated to… **Amber Myst**, because it's her birthday today…_

_So, I wish you a Happy, Happy, Happy, Happy Birthday, Amber Myst… and lots of cakes and presents… and that you have a wonderful day today…_

_I hope that you'll like this little story… and… yeah… again, Happy, Happy Birthday to you…!_

_

* * *

_

_Thanks, kudos, kisses and much love to **Cherry Jade **and **Daybreak25 **for helping with this story and making a decision…_

_

* * *

_

_**Disclaimer: Definitely not mine!**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**Candy Hearts**_

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

"C'mon Rae, why don't you just open the package…?" Robin nearly whined as he trotted behind Raven into the kitchen of the T-Tower.

Raven didn't really pay attention to the masked young man, but rather proceeded to make herself her beloved herbal tea while depositing a small package wrapped in a dark-red paper onto the kitchen counter.

"Robin," She finally spoke up as she took a place on a chair on the counter. "Would you please stop following me around? It's getting on my nerves," she sounded irritated.

Said young man sat down on the chair next to her and pouted in a way other woman would call cute, but Raven just found it annoying. "But Raven, I just want you to open the package." His masked eyes landed on the small red thing between them.

"What if I don't want to open it…" Raven asked lazily. "And what is it to you if I open it or not?"

For a small moment Raven thought she saw Robin's cheek reddening slightly, but as the dark titan looked at her leader more closely she couldn't see anything.

"Because I think it's not fair for the person who sent you this present and obviously went out their way to make you happy…" Robin explained rather flushed.

"How do you know that the person who sent me the package wanted to see me happy?"

"Huh…?" Robin replied intelligently.

"How do you know that the content of the package will make me happy? For all we know it could be a bomb… or it could be a puppet from the Puppet King… or a remote from Control Freak… or…" She couldn't say anything else for Robin cut her short with growl.

"Just open the package… please…"

Raven tried to hide her smile at his frustrated state of mind, but she failed miserably.

"It's not funny, Rae," he somewhat scolded her, his face screwed up in an expression of frustration.

Raven however ignored him and reached out of the small package proceeding to open it: First the ribbon… then the wrapping paper… then the box, revealing a small red bag.

All the while Robin somehow took great interest in watching Raven opening the package holding his breathe as she slowly pulled at the leash that sealed the small red bag.

Raven blinked as she looked at the content of the bag.

"They're candy hearts…" The sorceress said somewhat numbly taking one of the tiny hearts between her fingers.

Robin cleared his throat, "And…?"

"I hate candy hearts!" Raven told him as she looked up at Robin.

"You… you do…?" Robin's question came out more as a squeak.

"Yes, they are too sweet…" The cloaked woman shrugged her shoulders. "I just would like to know who sent me these." Raven cocked her head to the side… her usual position if she was thinking.

Robin gulped uneasily, "Maybe… it… it was… Speedy…"

"Speedy…?" Raven asked him unbelievingly, "Why would he send me something like that…?"

"Because he obviously has no clue what you really like and what you don't…" Robin muttered under his breathe.

"What did you just say…?"

The masked vigilante just shrugged, "I said maybe he just wanted to give you… something…?" Even Robin realized how pathetic that sounded.

"Oh…" Suddenly, a small grin spread upon her face, "I think you're right… and I should thank Speedy for the gift, don't you think so?"

Robin's eyes widened in shock, "But you just said that you hate candy hearts…"

"I do…" The purple haired woman answered, "But that doesn't mean that I don't appreciate the gift. It doesn't matter that I don't like candy hearts… that someone thought of me and actually sent me something is enough to be grateful…"

She smiled at Robin and Robin couldn't help himself thinking how beautiful she looked and before Raven knew what was happening Robin reached into the back and took out one of the sugary hearts.

"Rae…?" Robin called out and Raven blinked inquiringly and looked to him. The raven haired young man smiled gently, reaching out for her small, grey hand and placing one of the tiny hearts into her palm, closing her slender fingers around the object, pressing his lips gently to her closed hand before standing up.

"You're right… the thought is the only thing that matters," He said with a wink, making Raven's face become considerably redder. Robin walked through the door and was gone from Raven's sight.

Once Robin was gone, Raven blinked, looking down to her hand and opening her fingers, lifting the candy heart between her thumb and forefinger to read what it said.

'_**Be mine'**_

The purple haired sorceress smiled softly.

* * *

It was later that day - almost midnight – that Robin entered his room after a rough trainings session and caught sight of a small violet bag made of velvet on his bed.

With caution he approached his bed and regarded the small bag for a while before opening it hesitantly. A small, folded red card was what greeted him first.

Nimble fingers unfolded the card and his eyes surveyed the inky writing on the paper.

'_A little thank you gift for being so thoughtful…'_

There was no doubt from whom the little present was… especially not after he saw what else was in the bag. Robin took out one of the tiny hearts and inspected the inscription and found himself smiling madly as he read the three little letters.

'_**Yes'**_

"Candy hearts aren't that bad…" The masked young man mumbled with a big grin as he popped one of the small candy hearts into his mouth, chewing the tiny morsel. "Not at all…"

* * *

_**A/N:** Yes, I know a bit fluffy… but hey, we all need a bit fluff in our lives, don't we…?_

_Anyway, I hope you guy liked it (especially you, Amber)… and yeah, leave me a little review and don't forget to wish Amber Myst a Happy Birthday… okay…_

_Love, Alena_


End file.
